


Grave of Cherry Blossom

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Horror, Metropolitan Police Department! AU, Mystery, Other, Psychological Horror, Science Fiction, Slight! Johann/Miyoshi, Slight! Sakuma/Miyoshi, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: Seorang manula ditemukan meninggal dengan tidak wajar. Kasus pembunuhan gadis-gadis belia. Sampai rumor tentang manusia serigala.Kali pertamanya bagi D-Kikan untuk menghadapi kasus yang tidak biasa seperti ini. Namun bagi Miyoshi ada satu hal lain yang 'agak' mengusik kinerjanya.."...... Sakuma-san, kau dimana?"





	Grave of Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yaaahhh multichap baru pengganti Traumend XDDD dengan isi yang bisa dibilang cukup NSFL, maka saya sangat mengingatkan bagi anda yang mudah merasa tersinggung atau sensitif dengan norma dan hak asasi manusia karena di chapter depan akan banyak sekali saya mengeksplor sesuatu yang sangat disturbing, sebaiknya jauh-jauhlah dari fic ini.
> 
> SAYA SUDAH PERINGATKAN DISINI OKE! Tapi bila anda sudah diatas usia 18 tahun, tidak terganggu dengan konten yang akan frontal sekali kedepannya ini, dan siap menerima konsekuensinya, maka silahkan nikmati cerita fiksi ini XDD  
> //karena sethan sendiri mengupload fic ini disini cuma sebagai koleksi orz
> 
> Pengaruh dari kebanyakan nonton film horor dan ngegame horor ditambah ngomik horor juga tolong hhhhhhhhh X'DDDD

* * *

 

Senja terlelap diiringi lembayung perlahan tenggelam sempurna sejak dua jam lalu. Jalanan pinggir kota yang rimbun pepohonan bermimik gelap jarang tersorot tiang lampu tepat sebuah mobil polisi melaju membelah sunyi. Nuansa ketenangan pekat seolah menyembunyikan entitas kelam yang tanpa diketahui terasa sejarak nyawa.

Hari ini tugas patroli hanya di lakukan oleh Sakuma dan Miyoshi.

 

"Apa kau bosan berpatroli hanya berdua denganku, Sakuma-san." Miyoshi masih asyik menyetir membuka percakapan tanpa menoleh.

"Hm, tidak juga. Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan kalau kita patroli berdua lagi?"

"Hari ini kebetulan saja Hatano sedang ada tugas bersama Jitsui."

"Aku berharap mereka lebih sering bersama agar kita juga bisa berduaan saja."

"Astaga, Miyoshi, cara bicaramu seperti kita pacaran saja." Sakuma mengerutkan alisnya, terlihat lucu dari sudut visi Miyoshi.

"Aku cuma bercanda. Kalau kau mau anggap saja saat ini kita sedang berken--"

_**BRAAAKK** _

Seekor anjing hitam besar tiba-tiba melesat kilat hingga menghantam keras badan depan mobil. Sakuma dan Miyoshi kaget bukan main refleks menginjak rem mendadak.

 

_"What the fuck."_

"Miyoshi, kau baik-baik saja?" Sakuma memegang sebelah pundak Miyoshi bersama ekspresi yang masih terkejut dan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakuma-san." Miyoshi mengerutkan dahinya heran. Padahal tadi ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya seekor anjing yang akan berlari ke tengah jalan. Mendadak saja makhluk itu sudah melintas di depan mereka dan alhasil langsung tertabrak telak.

 

Sakuma mengambil senter dan turun dari mobil, diikuti Miyoshi.

 

"Uh, terlihat lumayan. Kalau orang-orang di markas melihat ini, mereka pasti mengira kita menabrak pohon beringin." komentar Miyoshi sambil mengamati bagian depan mobil polisi yang penyok, mengindikasi bahwa benda yang menghantamnya sangat keras.

"Kalau tidak salah dia tadi menuju kesini." Sakuma melangkah menuju tepi jalanan, kearah semak belukar kering memagar luar barisan pohon kurus. 

Batang cahaya senter menyorot wujud binatang berbulu legam teronggok diatas tanah. Pada bagian badan sampingnya sebuah kuak luka yang lebar menyobek hingga perut bertumpah ruah darah. Bola mata jelaga pekat berkilat keemasan saat diterpa cahaya singkat, sebelum lenyap menghampa. Tidak bergerak.

 

"Dia sudah mati." kata Sakuma terdengar prihatin.

Miyoshi berjalan menghampiri Sakuma, berdiri mengamati di sampingnya. Mata jelinya memperhatikan lebih teliti bangkai yang ada di depannya ini. Untuk ukuran seekor anjing, tubuh binatang ini jauh lebih besar. Bulu tebal sekelam tengah malam membungkus sangat apik, seolah mampu menyembunyikan keberadaannya sendiri dibalik bayang kegelapan. Seperti seekor serigala, tapi serigala juga tidak sebesar ini.

 

"Sebaiknya kita segera menghubungi petugas bagian pemeliharaan untuk mengurus itu." Miyoshi berbalik melangkah menuju mobil, ia melirik kembali kearah Sakuma dan mendapati polisi itu belum bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

 

"Sakuma-san."

Pria itu tersentak sebelum menoleh cepat kearah Miyoshi.

"Iya, ayo kembali."

 

...

..

.

 

Sore hari ditumpahi hujan lebat. Siang tidak terlalu terik karena wajahnya sudah bermuram ketika pergantian shift di pos polisi. Bahkan mendung terus memekat sejak mentari dilahap kaki langit.

Miyata Nobuteru mendengus dramatis sambil mengintip rintik hujan yang terawetkan dibalik jendela. Hujan hari ini sangat tenang, tanpa petir dan guntur, bagai melodi yang menghanyutkan imaji siapapun yang mendengarnya hingga tanpa sadar sang malam sudah terbangun.

Sekarang ini dia sendirian berada di pos jaga, Yoshino sedang keluar untuk membeli makanan. Sepi dan membosankan.

Kalau saja disaat seperti ini ada seorang gadis cantik, dengan tubuh dan baju basah kuyup, datang ke pos nya meminta bantuan, akan ia layani dengan suka cita. Tapi ya namanya juga cuma khayalan, Miyata hanya duduk kembali di mejanya lalu mulai membuka buku laporan dengan gaya ogah-ogahan.

 

"Permisi.."

 

Sontak Miyata mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua matanya melebar syok. Terkejut bukan kepalang dengan suara gadis yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya. 

Seorang gadis berambut lepek merah pendek, sepertinya seorang pelajar SMA bila dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya, seluruhnya basah kuyup. Terlihat ada noda lumpur diujung sepatu nya.

 

Agak lama bagi Miyata untuk bisa merespon, "Y--ya, ada..yang bisa dibantu...?"

 

Bibir pucat gadis itu terbuka terbata-bata, nampak pula menggigil entah kedinginan atau ketakutan.

"Tolong.... A-aku.. Se-seorang mengejar-ku..!"

"Baiklah, tolong tenang. Kau aman disini. Biar saya ambilkan handuk untukmu." Miyata beranjak bangkit dari kursi. Gadis itu menahan lengannya, mulai berteriak histeris.

"TIDAK! JANGAN TINGGALKAN SAYA SENDIRI! TOLONG DENGARKAN SAYA SEBELUM MAKHLUK ITU MENGAMBIL SAYA! TOLONG SAYA!!"

Cengkraman gadis itu pada tangan Miyata menguat. Kuku jemari sebeku es batu merajam kulit kecoklatan. Miyata berjengit kaget.

"Baik, tenanglah nona, tolong tenang! Baiklah akan saya dengarkan." Miyata kembali duduk, kemudian mengambil kertas dan pena. "Kau tau siapa yang mengejarmu itu?"

"A-aku tidak...tau..."

"Seperti apa ciri-cirinya?"

"Dia besar, hitam seperti bayangan, dan punya bola mata bulat berwarna merah."

"Kira-kira dia setinggi berapa?"

"Sekitar tiga meter."

"Hm.... Ada ciri-ciri lain yang kau ketahui?"

"Dia bertelinga."

"Huh?

"Iya, dia punya semacam telinga serigala di kepalanya."

"Seperti ini?" Miyata memperlihatkan sebuah sketsa kasar yang ia buat berdasarkan keterangan si gadis.

"Iya! Benar, seperti itu." gadis itu mengangguk.

"Err, nona, apa anda sungguh yakin bahwa makhluk ini yang mengejar anda?"

"Iya! Benar!"

"Sejak kapan dia mengejarmu?" 

"Sejak... Dua- atau tiga hari yang lalu."

"Karena alasan apa?"

Mendadak gadis itu terdiam. Bibirnya yang pucat mengatup keras, lalu ia menundukkan kepala.

"Aku tidak tau."

 

Miyata memperhatikan gadis itu lebih lekat, mungkin dia lelah atau telah menjalani hari yang berat di sekolahnya, entahlah. Sang polisi lalu beringsut bangkit dari tempat duduknya. 

 

"Tunggulah disini dan tenangkan dirimu dulu. Akan saya ambilkan handuk dan teh hangat untukmu." kata Miyata kemudian berbalik untuk membuat teh. Kali ini gadis itu hanya diam saja di kursinya.

"Maaf sudah menunggu." Kemudian sosok Yoshino muncul dari pintu membawa dua kantong makanan hangat. Ia langsung membuka mantel hujannya setelah menaruh bungkusan diatas meja.

"Yoshino! Kau beli makanan di planet mana, hah?! Kenapa lama sekali?" Miyata langsung marah-marah ala istri rindu suami.

"Maaf. Belinya ngantri." jawab Yoshino.

"Ya sudahlah. Siapkan piring dan berikan jatahku untuk gadis itu." Miyata kembali menyaring teh.

"Gadis yang mana?"

"Itu yang sedang duduk di depan mejaku."

"Tidak ada gadis yang kau maksud itu disini."

"Hah?" Miyata langsung berbalik dan benar saja.

 

Gadis itu sudah tidak ada dimana pun.

 

"Tadi dia ada disini. Sejak kapan dia menghilang?!"

"Tidak ada siapapun lagi di ruangan ini selain kau saat aku masuk kesini." kata Yoshino tenang sambil membuka bungkusan, "Kau pasti berkhayal tadi."

"Aneh." Miyata mengernyit mendapati kejanggalan ini, karena gadis itu pergi begitu saja.

 

Satu-satunya benda yang tertinggal diatas meja adalah secarik kertas berupa sketsa sebuah makhluk dari dunia lain.

 

...

..

.

 

"Ada kasus yang cukup menarik hari ini."

Suara yang biasanya ceria itu membawa seberkas kasus yang panas sejak pagi tadi. Padahal Kepolisian metropilis sedang disibukkan dengan kasus pembunuhan berantai gadis-gadis Sekolah Menengah Atas.

 

"Kali ini kasus macam apa, Kaminaga." tanya Amari.

Kaminaga mengulum senyum tipis, kemudian ia langsung mengeluarkan buntelan foto beserta rekap laporan berdasarkan identitas dan keadaan korban.

Jeffrey Morgan. Usia 63 tahun. Berkebangsaan Inggris. Sudah tinggal di Jepang selama 5 tahun. Separuh tubuhnya lumpuh akibat kecelakaan kapal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tinggal sendiri di rumahnya yang berlokasi kompleks perumahan Saitama Blok C 03. 

Nampak dalam foto adalah kondisi mayatnya ketika di temukan. Seluruh tubuhnya telah habis terbakar menjadi abu hitam di atas kursi malasnya, selain sepotong kaki kiri yang masih utuh dan sisa-sisa usus serta sedikit isi perut nya. Yang menarik, kursi tempat mayat Morgan ditemukan tetap utuh, tidak terbakar.

_"Spontaneous Human Combustion."_

 

Sontak seluruh perhatian yang ada diruangan Divisi D itu teralihkan kearah Kaminaga, bahkan Miyoshi sampai melirik kearah rekannya itu. Amari mengernyit mendengar sepotong istilah asing tersebut.

 

 _"Apa itu?"_ bunyi pesan Line dari Odagiri.

"Fenomena pembakaran spontan terhadap tubuh manusia tanpa sebab alasan yang diketahui dengan pasti." jelas Jitsui.

"Memangnya tubuh manusia bisa tiba-tiba terbakar sendiri begitu?" tanya Hatano.

"Mungkin, bisa saja. Sudah ada banyak teori soal SHC ini sejak dulu. Tapi hingga kini belum ada jawaban yang pasti." Amari mengendikkan bahu.

"Hm.... Coba kuingat dulu teori yang lebih masuk akal selain...."

"Kebanyakan alkohol, psikosomatik, kelalaian berujung maut, dan pembunuhan berencana. Itu semua teori omong kosong yang mengabaikan fakta bahwa benda-benda disekitar nya tidak ikut terbakar." kekeh Kaminaga.

"Bisakah kau diam ketika aku sedang berpikir?" Jitsui tersenyum bersama aura kegelapan mencekik seluruh penghuni ruangan.

"Kaminaga! Cepat sujud minta maaf atau kita semua akan mati." Fukumoto berbisik cemas.

"Salah satu teori yang cukup masuk akal, _wick effect_." 

"Oh, benar Miyoshi-san. Kalau tidak salah korban adalah perokok dan hidup sendirian."

 _"Kenapa bisa begitu?"_ Line Odagiri kembali berbunyi.

"Pertama: Ini menyebutkan bahwa kulit manusia dapat menimbulkan api dan dapat membakar tubuh bila bersentuhan dengan rokok yang menyala, dengan lemak dalam tubuh yang meleleh sebagai subtansi pembakar dan pakaian sebagai sumbu. Lalu api perlahan membakar dari atas namun, teori sumbu, tidak sampai membakar kakinya karena suhu tubuh atasnya lebih panas daripada bagian bawah."

"Itu mengapa api tidak sampai membakar kakinya." kata Fukumoto.

"Memangnya kapan manusia bisa menciptakan _wick effect_  seperti itu?" tanya Hatano.

"Sayangnya belum ada penelitian dengan jawaban memuaskan. Hatano-san ingin menjadi sukarelawan?"

"Nggak. Makasih, Jitsui."

"Lalu teori yang Kedua: karena gas dan listrik di dalam tubuh manusia."

"Tapi Miyoshi, rasanya teori itu agak tidak mungkin untuk kasus yang ini, karena bagian isi perutnya masih tersisa sedikit." Kaminaga memeriksa lagi salah satu foto.

"Karena ini hanya teori, tidak ada yang tentu benar. Lagipula kasus itu akan ditutup dengan wacana 'kecelakaan'."

 _"Aku menemukan satu teori lain dari internet."_ pesan Line Odagiri.

"Apa itu?" Jitsui penasaran.

_"Katanya karena ia dikorbankan oleh iblis."_

"Itu teori paling tidak masuk akal." Miyoshi mengernyit.

"Mungkin karena berdasarkan suhu api yang ditaksir setara panasnya dengan proses kremasi." tebak Tazaki.

"Pasti akan ada teori lain lagi yang menyebutkan soal kemampuan psikis, semacam mengendalikan elemen api." 

"Hahaha, itu menarik, Jitsui." Amari tertawa.

"Oh ya Tazaki, siapa yang ditugasi mengusut kasus pembunuhan siswi sekolah itu?" Fukumoto bertanya setelah membuang sisa remah kue ke tempat sampah.

"Ke Divisi Satu."

"Berarti, Sakuma-san ya." Jitsui diam-diam melirik kearah Miyoshi.

 

Sedangkan yang dilirik tidak bergeming, kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya semula, walaupun dalam hati ada secercah rasa tak dikenal yang mengganjal di sudut dadanya. Biarkan sajalah.

 

...

..

.

 

Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal 11 Februari, kasus pembunuhan berantai gadis pelajar SMA pertama ditemukan di sudut sebuah taman yang terbengkalai. Mayat gadis itu sudah tidak lagi utuh. Kepala serta dua tangan dan kaki gadis itu terpisah dari tubuhnya, menciptakan genangan darah hingga merendam tubuh dan merubah warna seragam yang dikenakan. Setelah dilakukan otopsi, diketahui bahwa tubuhnya tidak dipotong-potong dengan senjata tajam - yang menjadi praduga utama - namun ternyata karena ditarik paksa hingga putus.

Kasus itu berubah menjadi tanggung jawab Divisi D setelah salah satu polisi Divisi Satu yang sebelumnya menangani kasus ini tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Yang membuat semua orang tidak percaya adalah polisi yang menghilang itu ternyata adalah Sakuma. Lelaki itu tidak lagi terlihat sejak usai menginvestigasi sekolah asal para korban. Ia tidak bisa dihubungi dan tidak ada kabar apapun sejak malam tiga hari yang lalu. Tetangga sekitar tempat tinggalnya juga mengaku tidak pernah lagi melihat sosok Sakuma sejak beberapa hari belakangan.

Namun diluar dugaan Miyoshi mendapat mandat langsung dari Yuuki untuk **mencari** Sakuma. Ini membuktikan bahwa lelaki itu tidak terlibat dalam aksi investigasi rahasia atau semacamnya. Sakuma sungguhan menghilang seolah dimangsa langit.

 

Miyoshi membuka pintu apartemen dengan kunci duplikat. Matanya yang terlatih langsung terbiasa bebas dengan kegelapan yang mengisi seluruh ruangan. Ia melangkah tanpa suara.

Ruangan tengah nampak rapi, sebuah televisi layar datar menempel di tembok sementara di sisi tembok sampingnya adalah jendela menuju beranda. Lurus sebelah utara dari pintu depan adalah dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Di bagian barat adalah kamar tidur, sebelah kanannya adalah kamar mandi. 

Semuanya tidak luput dari perhatian. Beberapa piring kotor dan gelas mug di dalam washtafel, gantungan baju, tumpukan majalah di bawah meja kaca, sebuah handphone tergeletak diatas meja makan. Miyoshi mendengus. Ia memeriksa baterainya, sudah kosong.

Dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan sekali lagi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Miyoshi masuk ke dalam apartement pria yang menjadi penghubung antara Divisi Satu dengan Divisi D itu, apalagi tanpa izin si tuan rumah begini. Namun Miyoshi cukup menikmati mempersiapkan segala hal yang dibutuhkan selama memantau tempat tinggal sang polisi yang statusnya tidak jelas rimbanya ini.

Manik coklat sekilas memandang jauh kearah jendela bertirai tipis terbuka lebar menampakkan pemandangan malam yang eksotis.

 

 

~*~

_Dalam senyap yang dirindukan para eksistensi tak kasat melalang buana diantara dunia tak bertuan. Diantara desiran seriosa menyesak rimbun pepohonan dibawah mata agung purnama, sang pemburu yang sebenarnya menanti dibawah bayangan._

 ~*~

 

 

"Sakuma-san, kau dimana?"

 

.

pHahaha, itu menarik, Jitsui.


End file.
